One Hand, One Heart
by totallygilmore
Summary: Jeff is sick the night the Warblers attend 'West Side Story' and becomes afraid he's losing Nick to Sebastian, when David texts him during the performance telling him that Sebastian is getting a little too cozy with Nick.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own _Glee._ Nor do I own the Warblers or Niff/Neff or Riker or Curt. I do, though, own my own writing.

* * *

><p>Jeff Sterling stumbled up to his dorm room with the chattering of the many Warblers and Blaine still behind him.<p>

His head was pounding and he felt a stiffness and soreness throughout his body.

He had made it through Nick's "Uptown Girl" performance—that had been his goal—to make sure he was there for his boyfriend's first time as lead soloist for the Dalton Academy Warblers. And to make sure that Sebastian was not flirting with Nick, _again_.

It had also been nice to Blaine, too—he missed having the dark-haired Katy Perry obsessed Warbler around. Blaine had been the first person to recognize Nick and Jeff's feelings towards each other and had encouraged the two to talk to each other about their feelings. That conversation and watching Kurt and Blaine's loving relationship develop had helped the two lovers realize on that day last spring, that they were meant to be together.

Jeff fell backwards onto his bed to take a nap, hoping to get rid of his headache before the Warblers were supposed to attend William McKinley High School's production of _West Side Story_ that Blaine had just invited them to. It was in that moment, also, that Jeff remembered he would have to talk to Trent later about what he had said about how, "they didn't sound as good without Blaine", right in front of Nick. Nobody says that to Jeff Sterling's boyfriend and gets away with it.

Before long, the blonde Warbler had drifted off to sleep. It wasn't until he woke up that he realized how long he had been asleep.

_6:00 P.M._, the clock read. Jeff looked around to see if Nick had returned to their room. The opened gray book bag with a few notebooks and a Trigonometry textbook spilling out of it, gave him an indication that Nick had been here while he was sleeping, but had left not long after.

Seeing Nick's school stuff, reminded Jeff that he had some unfinished Trig homework he needed to attend to before he went to the show tonight.

As he sat up, Jeff felt an uneasiness settle over him. His headache had diminished a bit, but not _completely. _And now, his nose was fully stuffed and his throat _really _sore.

"No! _No, no, no_!" Jeff muttered to himself. He could _not _be getting sick. The Warblers were supposed to be at _West Side Story _for Blaine tonight. He, _Jeff Sterling_, was supposed to be singing a duet with Nick at Sectionals this year. His and Nick's six-month anniversary was coming up as well. All these things were happening within a short matter of time. He _could not _be getting sick _now_.

Jeff pushed himself off his bed , trying to shake the terrible feeling off, and walked over to his desl to proceed with his Trigonometry homework. It was ten or fifteen minutes before the dorm room door swung open with Nick Duval rushing in.

"We've got to get going, Jeff!" the Duval boy exclaimed, tugging at his own tie, trying to fix it.

Jeff snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he has been staring at the same math problem for several minutes now. He shoved his Trig book across his desk and stood up, a bit flustered, and faced his boyfriend.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows.

"_Whoa_. You look _awful_."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"_Gee. _Thanks. I love you, too."

Nick shook his head, trying to back-track the conversation.

"That's _not _what I meant—I'm sorry," the new lead soloist of the Warblers said, raising his hands in defense, "I mean, _are you okay? _Come here, let me feel your forehead."

As Nick stepped forward, Jeff took a step back.

"I'm _fine_," the Sterling boy protested.

"_Jeffy_, you are burning up," Nick stated, with a concerned look in his eyes, "Let me get you down to the infirmary."

"_No_!" Jeff exclaimed, "I _hate _going down there. The nurse is mean."

Nick could not blame him. The Dalton Academy nurse, for students who had campus housing, was _quite _scary. But he did not want anything bad to happen to his boyfriend..._but _at the pleading look in Jeff's eyes he retreated.

"Fine. But no _West Side Story _for you tonight. I want you to take some aspirin to try and make the fever diminish and go right back to bed," Nick advised his boyfriend.

"Yes, _mom_," Jeff mocked in a sarcastic tone. He knew there was absolutely _no _point in protesting, especially since Nick hadn't just sent him to the infirmary.

Jeff changed out of his Dalton uniform and into a pair of sweatpants and his Dalton Lacrosse Team t-shirt and then crawled into bed.

"I love you," Nick murmured from the doorway.

"Love you, too," Jeff mumbled, drifting into sleep.

Nick left their room, shutting the door behind him and quickly made his way down the staircase to the group of Warblers waiting for him.

"Where's Jeff?" David asked.

"Sick," Nick mumbled to the group, "Now, let's get going."

The Warblers began heading out to their cars, with the exception of Sebastian who lingered behind.

"Too bad your boy toy couldn't make it," the new Warbler smirked. "Guess I'll have to be the six to your three tonight."

Before Nick could say anything, Sebastian disappeared into the sea of Warblers.

xxx

It was about two hours after Nick and the other Warblers had left that Jeff woke up. He had not been able to sleep that well, but enough where he felt refreshed and somewhat better. He turned onto his side, staring at the door. That's when he realized his phone had lit up, signaling that he had missed a message that had been sent an hour or so ago. Jeff picked up his phone and opened the message.

_Sebastian is all up on Nick tonight. Constantly flirting and Nick doesn't seem to be doing anything to stop him, especially when Sebastian chose to sit down next to him. Just thought you should know. –David_

Suddenly, the uneasiness that had diminished with sleep came back to Jeff. It wasn't the same uneasiness, though. It was a different kind of uneasiness. One that didn't come with lack of sleep or being sick—it was an uneasiness that came with worrying about losing the love of your life—losing that one person that meant the world to you.

Jeff sat up in a panic. Millions of thoughts flew through his head. _Was Nick going to leave him? Did Sebastian convince the lead Warbler soloist that they would make a better pair? _No one could have broken him out of his worried trance in that moment—no one but Nick Duval, himself. And at that very moment, the door swung open, revealing his boyfriend. Jeff snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards that direction.

"Hey, Jeffy. How are you feeling?" the lead Warbler questioned as he walked into the room

Jeff turned away from him. "Why do you care? Why don't you just go hand out with your _new _boyfriend? I'm sure you two could cuddle and have a whole load of fun."

Nick gave him a confused look. Well, he _was _confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Like you don't know. _You _and _Sebastian_. Kurt and Blaine leave the school, leaving their position as Dalton's power couple, and then when you decided you want to take that position, you decide to get someone else to help you become some part of Dalton's power couple. David told me."

Whatever Jeff was saying sounding like a whole bunch of non-sense to Nick.

"What did David say to you?" Nick asked.

"He texted me saying that Sebastian was all up on your tonight and you two were constantly flirting. Oh, and that you did _nothing _to stop it _and _you sat next to him."

Nick's eyes widened and finally, he just started laughing. It was all he could do.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not leaving you. I love _you. _Yes, Sebastian did flirt with me, but I told him _many _times to knock it off and that I had a boyfriend. But you know Sebastian, he'll keep going, that's why I warned Blaine earlier about him, because I didn't want him to interfere with Kurt and Blaine's relationship either. And I couldn't stop him from sitting next to me either, because David stupidly chose to get up and get candy before the show and Sebastian plopped down," the Duval boy explained, sitting down on the edge of Jeff's bed, "And you know David, he _constantly _over analyzes everything—even more so, since Wes graduated. Remember when he thought Anna was cheating on him, but all she was doing was tutoring an eighth grader?"

Jeff sighed and scooted towards his boyfriend. "Now, I feel pretty stupid."

"Don't."

"Fine. But I feel awful missing the show. Blaine expected all of us to be there. And also because _West Side Story _is my favorite musical."

Nick dug into his back pocket, pulling out two tickets. "I was hoping you were feeling better, because I bought two tickets just for you and me to see the show tomorrow night."

_Now, it begins, now it starts. _

Jeff smiled. "I love you, three."

Nick chuckled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

_One hand, one heart…_

"I love you, too, six."

_Even death won't part us now…_

* * *

><p><strong>Some NiffNeff drabble. Sebastian just loves to interfere with other people's relationships doesn't he? I hate the character, but I do love Grant Gustin. **

**I remember on Tumblr people were wondering why Sebastian was sitting next to Nick and also wondering where Jeff was at, at first. So, this is my interpretation of it. It just came to me while I was sitting in class the other day. I kind of messed with the timeline, where **_**WSS **_**took place the same day as the "Uptown Girl" scene. **

**Anyways, if you love Nick and Jeff (and also love Riker and Curt) **_**please **_**review! **


End file.
